


Crossbows and Flames

by nevergotwings



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Badass, Blood and Gore, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergotwings/pseuds/nevergotwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alchemy goes wrong and Roy ends up in an undead world, only to meet a man with a crossbow. - Requested crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossbows and Flames

**Title:** Crossbows and Flames  
**Character/Pairing:** Daryl Dixon, Roy Mustang, mention of Rick Grimes.  
**Word Count:** 749  
**Rating:** T+  
**Warnings:** Language, violence, minor gore  
**Prompt:** Daryl Dixon and my 54th character to Thunderstruck by AC/DC

  


>  
> 
> Apparently, alchemy can go wrong. Very wrong. Roy found this out the hard way when he was observing the Elric brothers working a transmutation circle for something simple and a bright flash moments later had him thrown backwards. He grumbled and started to sit up when he heard something shouting at him.
> 
> “Get the hell outta the way!”
> 
> A set of feet hurried by him as he blinked, vision finally right. He glanced upward to see wings on a vest that a man was wearing. There was also a faint noise, like something piercing skin and prior to that – a whooshing noise. “What’s going on?” Roy mumbled. Whatever happened had him disoriented and it wasn’t an enjoyable feeling.
> 
> Back on his feet, the man turned around and asked, “Stay on th’ground like that an’ one of the geeks’ll get ‘cha. And I’ve got no problem with puttin’ an arrow through your head too.” His voice had lowered slightly from the shouting tone he took before, but Roy still didn’t take to being threatened as the man just had.
> 
> Apparently, the man didn’t notice his Amestrian military clothing or who he was. Roy’s eyes narrowed and he said, “That’s no way to talk to a Colonel, unless you’d like to see yourself taken in to the state offices.”
> 
> “Like any of those still exist,” the man bristled, slinging his crossbow over his shoulder with a pointed look. “Look, I ain’t seen you around before and yer dressed weird…but if I leave your ass, Rick and th’ others’ll be pissed.” He started moving past Roy and said, “C’mon now. Yer feet work, don’t they?”
> 
> Huffing and not taking a liking to the other man’s attitude, Roy followed him and noticed that they were in the middle of what looked to be a forest clearing. “Where are we exactly?”
> 
> “Ten or so miles from Atlanta. We’re gonna be movin’ again soon though.”
> 
> “I see.” Roy had never heard of a place called Atlanta, but he was sure he’d find out details soon enough. “And should you be carrying your weapon so openly?” It wasn’t like he was one to talk; Roy was a walking weapon, after all.
> 
> The man immediately stopped at that and turned on his heel to face Roy with a deep scowl set on his face. “Look, you gonna shut up or not, ‘cause if the fuckin’ things find us I swear…”
> 
> He didn’t get a chance to finish whatever threat he was seemingly going to ramble off because there was a rustling and groaning to be heard. The man was on edge and pulled the crossbow to a ready position while turning around. Roy, thankful his gloves were on, turned and glanced around behind them. Whatever threat this man seemed to be worried about was probably one that he should be concerned of, as well.
> 
> A curse from the man behind him and Roy saw three figures shambling out from the tree line. “Hostiles?” He wasn’t sure or not. They definitely weren’t normal people, that was for sure. Roy thought they resembled a failed Chimera, much like Shou’s had been in the past.
> 
> “I don’t know if you’re dumb or what, but yeah. Hostile as hell. Don’t let ‘em bite ya.” It sounded as if he was already acting on whatever was in his sight, the crossbow being fired.
> 
> Roy didn’t have much of a problem with this. Protecting people was his job in the first place. He snapped his fingers, directing the particles just right and the three figures went up in flames. They moved a few more steps before he snapped again, raising the heat and watching them slowly crumble down to pieces. It wasn’t a pleasant sight in the least, but it did the job.
> 
> “How the fuck’d you do that?!”
> 
> Apparently, the man had quickly taken care of whatever was behind him and turned to see Roy using alchemy. He adjusted his gloves, a look of pride on his face a split second as he explained, “I’m Colonel Roy Mustang. Also called the Flame Alchemist. I used alchemy to kill them.”
> 
> The man’s jaw shut and he said, “God damn. Pretty fuckin’ weird but handy as shit.” He gave his head a shake and kept the crossbow down at his side. “M’Daryl. The others’re definitely gonna wanna see you now.” Daryl almost looked in awe as he turned around and nodded towards the direction they’d previously been walking in. “This way to camp, Colonel.”


End file.
